The Other Severus
by TheHPLover
Summary: It was a normal summer Saturday at Hogwarts, nearly everyone was celebrating the end of exams outside. Except one boy.. Oneshot about the first time Albus Potter and Severus Snape meet.


**A/N: So guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so please review and tell me how it is.. I based it on something I found on the internet and I put that as the cover picture.**

**Ray x**

* * *

It was a normal summer Saturday at Hogwarts, nearly everyone was celebrating the end of exams outside. Except one boy. This boy had a thin face, untidy black hair and brilliant green eyes he had inherited from his father.

Albus Severus Potter was walking up to the headmaster's office, feeling slightly uneasy. He didn't know why he was going there – James had just told him that there was something he would want to see up there. Albus knew that James _was _the mischievous type, he had spent 11 years with him, but this time he had a little gleam in his bright brown eyes that wasn't there usually, so Albus believed him. James had also gotten detention lots of times, so there could be a possibility there was something there. So he told him where the office was and told Albus to go. _Just this once_, he thought, _if this turns out to be a trick…_

He had never been to the headmaster's office, but from what his father told him, it was a beautiful circular room filled with portraits of previous headmasters. _In Albus Dumbledore's_ _day,_ his father had told him, _the room used to be full of __a number of curious silver instruments, stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. _

He was told a lot about Albus Dumbledore, the person he was named after, about all the great deeds he had done and how much of a hero he was... but he was never told much about his other name, 'Severus', except the fact that the person was in Slytherin, and apparently he was the bravest man his father ever knew. Making a mental note (though he always forgets them) to ask dad more about Severus, he reached the stone gargoyles. James told him the password;

"Edible Dark Marks." He said quietly, and as the gargoyle leapt aside, he proceeded up the spiral staircase, and knocked.

There was no response. He knocked again. No response. Quietly, he pushed the door open an inch. He could see through the tiny crack that it was deserted. He pushed it open wider, and checking the coast was clear, entered. There was nothing there, except a few of those silver instruments left no doubt in Dumbledore's tribute. The headmaster must have gone out.

Albus had a strange desire to run out, but his feet kept him glued to the ground. He hated wrongdoings. He instead distracted himself by looking at the portraits on the walls.

Nearly all of them were sleeping, some were not even there, it just showed a blank wall or a chair they sat on. Only one was awake. That man was thin, had sallow skin, and greasy black hair that fell in curtains around his face.

"You, boy, what are you doing here?" he spat.

"Err… Hello… erm, my brother told me to come here... I don't exactly know why..." Albus said weakly.

"And you believed him? Do we have a dunderhead here…" The man said softly.

"Look, my brother is James Sirius Potter, and he told me-"Albus began-

"Oh, so you're Potter's kid. Your brat of a brother resembles Potter in so many ways, arrogant... mediocre..."

"See here," said Albus, now a little cross, "I'm sorry if my brother ever annoyed you, he annoys me too, my name is Albus Severus-" But he stopped, surprised at the man's reaction, for the man had frozen stiff, a look of shock on his face. His dark eyes bore into Albus's green ones, even though he was just a painting.

"Lily…" he breathed, and Albus was terrified to see a tear drop down that hooked nose.

"Oh, I'm really sorry- I didn't mean to offend-"he spluttered, but the man gave the ghost of a smile, it looked like the first time he had in months.

"You did not offend me… I am merely grateful. My name is Snape, Severus Snape."

And realization slowly hit Albus. Questions burst into his head like rockets, but for a few moments he simply beamed, and the other Severus, this time truly, smiled back.


End file.
